Because of cost-effectiveness, speed and ease of application, as well as thoroughness of coverage in both open and confined areas, the practice of using pneumatically delivered or “blown” loose-fill insulation materials, e.g., glass fiber, rock wool, mineral wool, cellulose fibers, expanded mica, and the like, has continued to be a popular method by which to install insulation in new and existing building constructions.
Loose-fill insulation blown into ceilings and outside wall cavities is very effective in reducing heat transfer in existing buildings. Exterior wall cavities of finished rooms may be filled with blown insulation through holes bored in exterior siding, or the like, without removing or cutting the interior wall surfacing materials. In addition, loose-fill blown insulation can be used in new construction, where insulative batts are often used.
Loose-fill insulation can provide a substantial advantage over batt-type insulation in that the loose-fill material readily assumes the actual shape of the interior cavity being filled, whereas the insulative batts are manufactured in a limited number of standard size widths, none of which as closely match actual dimensions of some wall cavities or accommodate obstructions which may be encountered in the field. Properly installed, loose-fill insulation essentially completely fills the wall cavity, conforming to the actual shape of the wall cavity, including obstructions, and provides resistance to heat transfer through the wall. Loose-fill insulation also lends itself to installation in ceilings, party walls and any other place where it is desired to resist heat transfer, as an alternative to batts, especially where there are obstructions such as, water, waste and gas lines, electrical conduits, heating and air conditioning ducts, etc.
The essential components of a typical blown loose-fill delivery system include a source of insulation material such as a hopper or the like, a conduit or hose for conveying the material from the insulation source to the installation site, and a source of pressurized air such as a compressor, blower or the like, for entraining the fibrous and/or particulate loose-fill insulation material and delivering it from its source and through the hose for discharge at the installation site.
When installing loosefill insulation in a house, an installer typically uses about 46 to 61 meters (about 150 to 200 feet) of corrugated hose, having a diameter between about 7.5 cm (3 inches) and 10 cm (4 inches). Exemplary hoses are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,050, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. FIG. 1 shows a tube 100 according to that patent, comprising an inner web 130 surrounded by an outer cap 120. The inner web 130 is formed in a cylindrical shape, and the outer cap 120 is formed as a helical member extending around the outer periphery of the inner web 120. The inner web 130 includes a first helical projection 131 which extends around its entire outer periphery. The inner web 130 also includes a second helical projection 140 which extends around its inner periphery. The first helical projection 131 extends away from a longitudinal axis A of the inner web 130, and the second helical projection 140 extends towards the longitudinal axis A of the inner web 130. The outer cap 120 comprises a helical member 121 which is wound around the outer periphery of the inner web 130 and which is disposed at a position substantially aligned with helical projection 140, and in between portions of the helical projection 131. In operation, as insulation is blown through the tube 100 by an insulation dispensing apparatus, the insulation collides with the different portions of helical projection 140, and is further “opened up” or conditioned. The patent indicates that the tube 100 may comprise the inner liner of a hose.
The hose is deployed from a “blow truck” and carried all the way through the house, and through an access door to the attic. The hose is used to install the insulation from the blow truck to the attic pneumatically. This is typically done when the house is close to completion, and the house has newly painted walls, staircases, and the like. While dragging the hose through the house, the hose may rub against the walls and corners of the house and mark up and/or damage them. In addition, the corrugations may prevent the hose from moving freely during deployment and when removing the hose from the house during clean up. If the corrugated hose becomes caught, the installer may pull on the hose harder, which may damage the walls and slow down the movement of the hose.
Improved apparatus and methods for delivering loosefill insulation are desired.